roots_of_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Constantine (Earth-613)
History Early Life Benjamin Constantine was a weak human trying a gain power from great demons. He studied the summoning of demons, and opened portals to the demon realm. Making deals that he did not always make good on, and it cost him. He was stripped of his flesh, and was forced to spend his time on Earth as an abomination. Forced out of society, Benjamin realized he was not the same as he was before. He needed a new identity. He became, The Skulker. A hunter and tracker of human souls. He murdered countless humans and sacrificed them to the demons he had wronged. He also hunted animals for food. Along with his abominable appearance, he soon realized he possessed power. But not enough. He conjured minor demons from the depths of hell, and slew them, gaining power. Doing this one life-time to the next, he began powerful enough to slay a higher class of demon. A fallen angel, called Adaddon was his target of choice. He summoned the fiendish demon, but was not the only one to do so. He was teleported to the devils dimension with two others and they were all gifted power. However, Benjamin (now called the Skulker) wanted more and divised a plan with the others to destroy their demonic benefactor. With their help, the great demon Abaddon was destroyed and Skulker then claimed his name as his, and ruled his region of hell. Studying demonic rituals, such as possession and transformation as well as magic, the new Abaddon began to make himself known to all of hell's residents. He slew countless demons with his powers, which started a war. Through a thousand demonic years in hell, he finally emerged the victor over certain regions of hell: namingly Tartarus and Limbo. He went into hiding to prepare for his war against more powerful demons so that he may gain more power and eventually unleash it on all of hell itself. Personality Before being damned to hell and taking on the name Abaddon, Benjamin Constantine was a very cynical man. He was an arrogant fool and a coward, running away from the consequences of his actions, or always finding some else to take the blame. As Abaddon, he usually maintains a calm demeanor, unphased by most insults. However, he has an extremely explosive temper, and he is subject to large amounts of rage if provoked far enough. Still with a sense of arrogance, Abaddon is very proud as well, often finding it hard to accept defeat. Although his most prominent trait is his dedication to his own mysterious agenda. He is always working towards his own goals but they remain unknown even to the his fellow demons. As a demon he is typically insidious, menacing, domineering and untrustworthy. However unlike other demons he willingly makes deals with those others would hate and kill if they aid his plans. He respects the desire for revenge and professes to work by a certain "code of doing business", he is tricky and does not always keep his end of the bargains he makes. Powers and Abilities Abaddon possesses incredible elemental powers further augmented by leeching power from the Fallen and other great demons. He is also capable of using hellfire. Powers Superhuman Strength: Abaddon possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Abaddon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Abaddon's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Abaddon possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Abaddon's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Abaddon's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Abaddon. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As a demon, he is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abaddon is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. Magical Manipulation: He can use this magical energy for various effects, among which are the augmentation of his own physical strength, levitation, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection, size transformation of his body or other objects or beings, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, and so on. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Abaddon possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons. He can also unleash hellfire in omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Despite his immense power, Abaddon does have several significant limitations. He is unable to force the subjugation of any sentient being's will to his own without that being's deliberate submission. He is also incapable of reading the thoughts of any sentient being. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Trivia Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Adventurers Category:Severe Threats Category:Sold their soul